Mochi In Love
by Van Jaeger Kirkland
Summary: Mochi!América & Alfred sienten algo nuevo por unos conocidos ingleses que encuentran ¿Qué será ese nuevo sentimiento? ¡Descubre lo que siente un mochi! /Dedicado a: Mein hero baka


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es creación de Hidekaz Himaruya**  
Pareja: **Alfred x Arthur [USUK] & Mochi!Usuk  
**Advertencia: **Mochis (?)  
**Especial: **Dedicado a Mein hero baka (J) x3

~o~o~o~

**Mochi In Love**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Mi nombre es Mochi!América, como dice mi nombre, soy un mochi rellenito -¡No gordo!- de ojos azules y un lindo rulito rubio por mi cabeza. Mi dueño se llama Alfred, siempre me lleva consigo a todas partes donde va, al parque, a los videojuegos, al McDonal's, sus conciertos, donde quiera que vaya yo estoy allí con el posado en su cabeza; Siempre que salimos me cuenta cosas, lo que hizo ayer, las cosas que le gustan, algunas cosas que no, etc, pero últimamente lo he notado más distraído. Mi dueño es olvidadizo aveces, pero no se por que ahora se le nota más perdido, cuando lo veo, siempre está sentado o acostado suspirando a cada segundo ¿Se sentirá mal? Comienza a preocuparme, nunca lo había visto así, después claro de ese día que no salió conmigo, llegó todo despistado y sonrojado, creo que tiene fiebre.

Hoy día hemos salido nuevamente como cada tarde al McDonal's, ya hacíamos planes para tener una noche de películas, pero algo o mas bien alguien se interpuso en nuestro camino, era un chico un poco mas bajo, rubio cenizo, de ojos verdes y tenía unas cejas... ¡Enormes! Se podía plantar algo en ellas a mi parecer. Aquel chico se me hizo raro pues hacía que mi dueño se volviera mas nervioso, ya veía nuevamente esa sonrisa y sonrojadas mejillas ¡No, no iba a permitir que ese chico le hiciera algo a mi dueño! Salté desde la cabeza de Alfred hasta el otro joven, pero por mal puntería terminé cayendo en su mochila de correa colgando de su hombro, la cual estaba abierta.

Me sacudí un poco, todo estaba oscuro, lleno de libros y colores, busqué la manera de salir saltando pero estaba muy alto. Y Justo cuando estaba a punto de subirme a un diccionario, escuché un quejido "Auch...M-Me aplastas..." decía. Dí un saltito de sorpresa ¿Quién había hablado? Bajé de aquel diccionario y miré quien estaba abajo, para mi sorpresa era otro como yo ¡Un mochi! Solo que este era tan parecido al chico anterior, tenía sus ojos verdes, un sombrero y cejas enormes. Me le acerqué para quitarle el libro de encima, este solo se sacudió y se hizo para atrás ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Qué era ese sonido? Acaso era...¿Un gruñido? ¡Sí! ¡Ese mochi me gruñía!.

-¿Qué haces en la mochila de mi dueño? ¡Salte de aquí, baka!

-Caí por accidente... ¡A-Además tu dueño quiere hacerle algo a mi dueño!

-¡Eso no es posible, zopenco! Arthur es un Gentleman...

-¿G-Gentle...what?

-Un caballero, hmp Arthur no le haría nada malo a nadie ¡Fuera de aquí!

-¡N-No le grites al Mochi Hero!

Salté hasta el para atacarle, rodamos un poco de lado a lado, aunque nos dieramos contra los libros y colores, mordimos nuestros cachetes y no parabamos de gruñir; así hasta que caimos de la mochila y nos quedamos en el suelo, estaba yo arriba de él mirando ahora ya no con enojo a aquel mochi, si no observaba su rubor, ese fruncir de ceño y ojos medio llorosos, sentí algo en mi pechito, era como un golpe pero no dolía, se sentía bien.

-¡Mochi!América!

-¡M-Mochi!Igirisu!

-Disculpa la molestia del mío... -tomandome en brazos- Hehehehe E-Es algo hiperactivo~

-Sí, eso veo -tomando al otro mochi- Oye Alfred, Ehm... T-Tengo que irme ya, debo algunas cosas pendientes..

-¡Y-Yeah, No problem! ¡Ahahahahá! ¡E-El Hero estará aquí esperando a que llames! Espera...¡N-No lo mal interpretes! Solo lo decía por...

-¡H-Hai! E-Entiendo... M-Mejor me voy ya, te esperaré...¡No es como si me agradaras! Lo digo por que...¡Olvídalo!

Miré atento como aquel chico se ponía completamente rojo y se iba, aunque mi dueño no se quedaba atrás, seguía sin entender, pero comenzé a pensar que era lo mismo que me había pasado con aquel mochi, el también estaba sonrojado, y no niego que yo también, sentía mi carita arder. Solo me quedé mirando el suelo muy apenado esperando llegar a casa.

En casa, mi dueño llegó directo a tumbarse en la cama, apenas logré a dar el salto desde sus brazos hasta una almohada, me quedé mirandolo un rato, quería preguntarle que era lo que había sentido hace rato, pero era verdad que los mochis no podemos hablar con los humanos aunque queramos, esperaba que lograra entenderme de alguna manera, pero justo cuando iba a hacer algo, el se recostó bien, miró el tejado y comenzó a hablarme.

-¿Sabes,Mochi!América? Siento algo raro en mi pecho cuando veo esos verdes de Arthur.

"Sí yo también!" (Le miraba atento)

-Siento que mis mejillas arden, un cosquilleo en mi estómago y ganas de abrazarlo ¿Sabes que será?.

"No, lo siento..." (Bajé la mirada)

-Owh, no te preocupes dude. Pienso...Aunque no estoy seguro claro hehehe que es...

"¿Qué?" (confuso)

-Eso que apenas sintió mi hermano Matthy con aquel Francés, esa alegría que me da al ver a Arthur... es por que... me.. me gusta.

"¿Gustar?" (rodé y me puse derecho enseguida) "¡Dime que es Gustar con exactitud, por favor! (dí saltitos)

-Eh... Parece como si quisieras que te contara que es eso ¿Verdad? Pues no se muy bien lo que sea, pero según dicen es cuando ves a una persona, sientes cosas agradables en tu pecho, sonríes como idiota y te sonrojas aunque no te des cuenta. But ¿Te confieso algo? Siento que no es solo gustarme... me siento mas feliz cuando está a mi lado, quiero abrazarlo y protegerlo...¡Eso es dude!

"¡Waaaah!" (Caí recostado) "¿Q-Qué es?"

-¡Amo a Arthur!

"¡¿Amor?!"

No sabía realmente si mi dueño estaba en su sano juicio para decir que lo estaba, era una de las palabras que sí sabía que eran, pues escuchaba a todos hablar sobre el amor a sus parejas, pero ¿Entonces a mi dueño y a mi nos gustaban...no, estamos enamorados de ellos? No pude dormir esa noche por estar pensando aparte de en ese dilema, en el mochi de antes, Mochi!Igirisu creo escuché nombrar, amo su nombre, tan propio de el, me gusta su sonrojo y esas cejas ¿Debería decirle lo que siento?. "Vamos dueño, tenemos que decirles!"

||_ Semanas más tarde_ ||

Hemos estado saliendo los cuatro como amigos ya, al principio se extrañaron ambos por acercanos tanto pero luego todos nos acostumbramos y fuimos mejores amigos, siempre nos veíamos todos los días sin falta y hacíamos distintas cosas, pero ya sabíamos que era hora de decirle la verdad a aquellos chico y mochi. Nos pusimos nuestras mejores ropas, Alfred con sus prendas casuales americanas y yo con un bonito y elegante moñito azul. Ambos salimos decididos hasta donde les citamos por sorpresa con una carta en anonimato.

Fuimos directo al lugar, allí estaban puntuales ellos sentados en la banca, nos miraron llegar extrañados por las prendas, era ya hora de la verdad.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Por qué tan elegantes?

-Ahahha... Q-Queríamos hacer esto bien ¿Verdad, Mochi!América?

"¡Yes!" (Asentí)

-Mhm~ ¿Y que harán? No me digas que se vistieron así para ver el estreno de Thor II

-¡No es eso! ... Espera ¡¿Se estrenó ya?! -negó- Well... E-Eso puede esperar, Arthur...

"Mochi!Igirisu..." (Me acerqué)

-¡Te amo!

"Te amo!"

Ambos se quedaron estáticos, ni se movían para nada, pero en cuestión de segundos se notaban ya esas mejillas ardiendo nuevamente, ahora todo su rostro estaba hecho tomate. Mi dueño y yo nos quedamos esperando respuesta alguna pero en lugar de eso sentimos a ambos encima nuestro, nos abrazaron muy fuerte y llenaron de lágrimas. Estaban sonriento ¡Dijeron que si! Mi dueño cargó a su nuevo novio, lo abrazó y dió un beso, por mi parte rodé con Mochi!Igirisu, le dí muchos besos y no me despegué para nada de él.

Desde ahora somos los cuatro por siempre, dudo mucho que nos separemos, Alfred ama mucho a Arthur y yo ADORO a Mochi!Iigirisu!. Seremos los héroes, y ellos nuestras damas en peligro Nahahahahaá~!

_Mochi!América cambio y fuera~!._

* * *

_Un fic algo corto pero bonito Usuk & Mochi!Usuk x3_

_Espero les haya gustado, en especial a mi hero baka que adora mis mochis xD _

_Dejenme sus Reviews que me alimentan cada día(?) ¡Se les quiere!_

_T-chao!. _


End file.
